


Showering with Asahi Azumane

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Touching, Cute, F/M, Nudity, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Headcanons about how a shower with Asahi Azumane might go~
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Showering with Asahi Azumane

  * It took Asahi about 6 months into the relationship to finally be comfortable with showering with you
  * None the less now he showers with you without hesitation
  * After a long day of work, you slip into the shower
  * Not long after, you have only just gotten your whole body wet, Asahi comes in behind you
  * You’re too caught up in thinking about work that you dont hear him get in
  * With the water raining down on your chest, you soon feel big strong arms around you
  * It makes you jump a little, he snuck up on you after all
  * “Jeez you scared me…” she chuckles as she leans back against his body
  * The way his bare body feels against yours is enough to make your pesky thoughts go away
  * His head comes down so he can plant soft kisses all over your shoulder as his voice can be heard in your ear
  * “Sorry love~”
  * Your breath hitches just from the sound
  * His big hands move to your stomach, palms flat against your skin
  * Your lips part to let out a soft breath
  * “You need to relax..” he whispers and gives you a light kiss behind your ear. “And that’s coming from me.” He softly chuckles
  * ~~He’s always anxious so he knows especially when you’re stressed or anxious~~
  * You whine lowly as he knows that’s a sensitive area for you
  * Soon his hands move from your belly slowly down to your thighs, pressing your body tight against his
  * By now you can feel his _~~rather big cock~~_ against your ass
  * You bite your lip as you let out a shaky breath
  * Your body was slowly becoming hot from how slow he was being
  * He can hear that you’re starting to have a hard time with his actions
  * Slowly one of his hands come up your body so he can grip your chin lightly and turn your head
  * When you look at him, he meets your gaze and soon closes the gap between your lips
  * His lips are so soft against yours as he makes out with you in a slow and sensual manner.
  * After a bit you had to pull away just for a breath
  * And when you pulled away his eyes would open to stare in your eyes lovingly
  * “Let me help you relax~” he whispers
  * That phrase makes you ~~weak~~
  * But in reality what he really _meant_ was that he would wash your hair and your body for you
  * Letting his big hands work all over your scalp and body
  * As he washes your hair, you go into a whole knew dimension
  * It feels amazing as his fingertips massage your head
  * You can thought you were drooling at one point
  * He even removes the shower head from the holder and rinses out your hair for you
  * ~~Omg I want Asahi to play with my hair~~
  * Once he is done with your hair he moves onto your body
  * But instead if using a washcloth or a shower puff, _**this man uses his hands**_
  * Letting his hands slip all over your skin
  * His palms graze your breasts cleaning them and making sure they all sudded up
  * His hands then slip down to your belly rubbing it gently with the soap
  * But before he goes _further down,_ he turns you around
  * He gets more soap and starts to rub your back with his soapy hands
  * His hands slip down to your ass and rub your cheeks and between them
  * Slyly his hand then slips between your legs
  * That earns a gasp from you while your body jolts a little
  * In all honestly Asahi isnt even **_trying_** to turn you on
  * He just thinks you’re having a good time
  * _Which there is no doubt that you are_
  * So he ignores your movements and sounds
  * He then turns you around and kneels down so he can rub your legs with soap
  * You look down at him, cheeks red, bottom lip between your teeth.
  * His face is so close to your heat
  * There is **_no way_** that he doesnt notice
  * But eventually he moves back up and takes the shower head off again to rinse your body clean
  * There is a soft smile on his face as he looks at you with those eyes.
  * You’re still blushing and your body is all tingly _~~no thanks to him~~_
  * He puts the shower head back and leans down to rest his forehead against yours
  * “How do you feel now?” His voice low and gentle
  * You couldn’t stop yourself
  * Before you knew it you were leaning into him and kissing him deeply with your body pressed to his
  * This wasnt Asahi’s intention, but he wont tell you no to spending a little more time in the shower
  * _~~If you know what I mean~~_



**Author's Note:**

> A/n - I wanted to write about how Asahi would shower with his s/o


End file.
